beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil Rhodes
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cecil_Rhodes "Cecil John Rhodes PC (5 July 1853 – 26 March 1902)1 was a British businessman, mining magnate and politician in southern Africa who served as Prime Minister of the Cape Colony from 1890 to 1896. An ardent believer in British imperialism, Rhodes and his British South Africa Company founded the southern African territory of Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe and Zambia), which the company named after him in 1895. South Africa's Rhodes University is also named after him. Rhodes set up the provisions of the Rhodes Scholarship, which is funded by his estate, and put much effort towards his vision of a Cape to Cairo Railway through British territory." Imperialism and Colonialism De Beers mining empire https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Beers "The company was founded in 1888 by British businessman Cecil Rhodes, who was financed by the South African diamond magnate Alfred Beit and the London-based N M Rothschild & Sons bank.67 In 1926, Ernest Oppenheimer, an immigrant to Britain and later South Africa who had earlier founded mining company Anglo American plc with American financier J.P. Morgan,8 was elected to the board of De Beers.9 He built and consolidated the company's global monopoly over the diamond industry until his death in 1957. During this time, he was involved in a number of controversies, including price fixing and trustbehaviour, and was accused of not releasing industrial diamonds for the U.S. war effort during World War II." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Beers#Forceful_relocation_of_indigenous_San_people_in_Botswana "In Botswana, a long dispute has existed between the interests of the mining company, De Beers, and the relocation of the San (Bushman) tribe from the land, in order to exploit diamond resources - an allegation rejected by De Beers. The San have been facing threats from government policies since at least 1980, when the diamond resources were discovered.92 A campaign is being fought in an attempt to bring an end to what the indigenous rights organisation, Survival International, considers to be a genocide of a tribe that has been living in those lands for tens of thousands of years.939495On the grounds that their hunting and gathering have become obsolete and their presence is no longer compatible with preserving wildlife resources, the Gwi and Gana people were persecuted by the government of Botswana in order to make them leave the central Kalahari reserve. To get rid of them, they had their water supplies cut off and they have been "taxed, fined, beaten, and tortured".96Several international fashion models, including Iman, Lily Cole and Erin O'Connor, who were previously involved with advertising for the companies' diamonds, have backed down after realising the consequences raised by this scandal, and now support the campaign." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888#Events * March 13 – De Beers Consolidated Mines Ltd. is founded in Kimberley. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernest_Oppenheimer "Oppenheimer began his working life at 17, when he entered Dunkelsbuhler & Company, a diamond brokerage in London. His efforts impressed his employer and in 1902, at the age of 22, he was sent to South Africa to represent the company as a buyer in Kimberley, where he eventually rose to the position of mayor." "In 1917, they launched the Anglo American Corporation with financial assistance from J. P. Morgan. The initial capital was £1 million. Half of the capital was subscribed in America and half in England and South Africa.4 In 1927, Ernest Oppenheimer managed to wrest control of Cecil Rhodes's De Beers empire and built and consolidated the company's global monopoly over the world's diamond industry until his retirement." Numerology Life Path 5/7/1853 = 5 + 7 + (1+8+5+3) = 12 + 17 = 29 = Life Path 11/2 De Beers 13/3/1888 = 13 + 3 + (1+8+8+8) = 16 + 25 = 41 = Life Path 5 Of this page This page was number 2019 on this wiki: 2019 = 673 * 3 Factors: 1 , 3 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 673 , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 2019 2019 is a 2-almost prime. Category:Ruling Class Category:Colonialism Category:Capitalism Category:Billionaires Category:Imperialism Category:UK Category:South Africa Category:Mzantsi Afrika